Just a kiss
by mirdaishan
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers for 13.05, Play Dead! Morgan told Finn about having kissed Hodges, but what happens when Greg finds out about it?


**I know I've been writing a lot of Greg/Morgan stories lately, but every time I watch a new CSI episode, I get these ideas in my head and I just can't seem to keep them there... *guilty look* This idea came after watching episode 13.05, Play Dead, so yes, this story contains spoilers, also if you haven't seen episode 13.04, It Was a Very Good Year. You have been warned! ;) **

Finn entered the locker room just as Greg was leaving.

"Hey," she said. "I heard you and Nick had a pretty interesting case!"

"Yeah, although I'm kinda glad he handled the dog!" Greg admitted. "I'm not really a dog person… Nick on the other hand, he really loves dogs! Did you know that dog's gonna live with him when he retires?"

"Really?" Finn smiled. "That's nice! Yeah, I figured Nick's a dog person…"

"So, how was your case with Morgan?" he asked in return. Of course he wasn't interested in the case details, but just in knowing if Morgan had said anything about him.

"Not half as interesting as what I found out!" Finn grinned. "Did you know she kissed Hodges?"

"What?" Greg felt his heart freezing up. Morgan had kissed Hodges? No, that couldn't be true! He shook his head. "You're making that up!"

Finn shook her head as well. "No, she told me herself! Go and ask her yourself if you don't believe me. I thought she was in the breakroom."

Without wasting another second, Greg hurried over to the breakroom. He found Morgan there talking to Sara, who had just returned from her trip visiting Grissom.

"Morgan, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. She smiled quickly at him. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Alone," he clarified his request.

"Oh… Yeah, sure," Morgan nodded. "Why don't we go outside?"

They left the breakroom and walked through the hallway towards the exit without saying a word. Only when they were standing in the still slightly chilly morning air, Greg said: "Is it true you and Hodges kissed?"

"Oh," she sighed. "You know…"

He felt his heart sinking. So it was true…

"Look, it didn't mean anything, okay?" she said. "I was upset because my Dad had just been shot and he was there and… it just happened… I don't even know why I did it… It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything!"

Greg shrugged. "Whatever… It doesn't matter anyway…"

He wanted to go back inside, but Morgan stopped him. Looking at him, she said: "If it doesn't matter, then why did you ask? Why are you giving me the feeling that it does matter?"

"Because…" Was he really about to tell her? He thought back at that moment they had shared in the breakroom, where she had told him she thought he was a great guy. And that moment in the locker room, where she had said those mysterious words: 'The best is yet to come'. He had really believed she had been talking about herself back then. That she did like him, that she did have feelings for him. But now… Now she was standing here and had just confessed to having kissed Hodges. How could she do that to him? Angrily, he blurted out: "Because I thought you liked me, okay? What you said in the breakroom… In the locker room… I really thought you had feelings for me as well! And now I find out you've been kissing Hodges, so it doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

"You're making it sound like I've constantly been making out with him!" she shouted back at him, sounding angry as well now. "It was just one kiss, one stupid kiss that didn't mean anything! If you would have been there, I probably would have kissed you!"

"Well, I wasn't, so let's forget about it, alright?" Greg snapped at her.

"No!" she shouted out. "It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything! Just like this doesn't mean anything!"

She stepped forward and kissed him so quickly he wasn't even sure it really happened. When his eyes met hers, he knew it had really happened. No matter how quick their kiss had been, he could see that this hadn't been a kiss that didn't mean anything, even though she tried to make it seem like it was nothing.

"It was just…" she started off, but as she kept looking in his eyes, she seemed to forget the words she had wanted to say. It cost her all her strength to whisper those last two words: "A kiss…"

He felt his heart started to beat faster, but he ignored it and tried to keep his voice under control: "Yeah… Just a kiss…"

Although he pretended to be cool about what had just happened, he felt unable to tear his eyes away from hers. She still hadn't moved back, she was just looking at him, her eyes almost begging for more. He barely heard her whispers, even though her face was only inches away from his: "Just… a kiss…"

They closed the last few inches between them and gave in to what they had been hiding for so long. If anyone would ask them about it later, they both knew what they would say: this was way more than just a kiss.


End file.
